Dukenapped
by daisyduke80
Summary: Huey comes back to Hazzard and captures Bo and Luke but Shea Lee only does it to get revenge on Luke. Shea Lee finds out something that changes her mind. This is during the reunion.
1. The Plan

1**_Author's Note: Since the original author of this story couldn't think af way to end this story, she asked me to do it. So from now on I will be finishing this story. The first 3 chapters of this story are the ones she wrote. I just re-typed them so I can finish the story. Well R&R._**

**The Plan**

Today, Huey was coming back to Hazzard with his two henchmen, Mike and Shea Lee. Mike was tall and fat. Shea Lee was tall, skinny, brown haired, and beautiful, she looked kind of like Daisy. So in Hazzard, even Shea Lee could get away with the country charm and that was how she usually got her way. Plus, she was a country girl. She was not from Hazzard neither was her brother Mike who was four years older than her.

"Ok sir, why are you dragging us back into Hazzard?" asked Shea Lee.

"Well," said Huey, "I have a little score to settle with the Duke boys in Hazzard. Their names are Bo and Luke Duke. I want you two to capture the Duke boys and kidnap any witnesses also, because we don't want anyone finding out. Shea Lee, I know you can handle Bo with your charm, but the both of you need to work together to capture."

"Ok sir when am I starting?" asked Shea Lee.

"Well tomorrow you should meet them and start to gain their trust and then when you do, you take Bo, Mike helps you with Luke, and both of you take any witnesses," said Huey.


	2. Bonapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Dukes of Hazzard, but I do own Mike and Shea Lee.

Thanks daisyduke80 for the Boar's Nest idea.

**Bo Napped**

Meanwhile, in the center of Hazzard County, everyone was getting ready for the reunion in Hazzard. At the Duke farm, Uncle Jesse and Cooter were waiting for Bo, Luke, and Daisy. Cooter was the new governor and even though he had gotten older and was now governor, he didn't change much because he was still the same Cooter.

"So Uncle Jesse…" Cooter started to say until Jesse interrupted him.

"I ain't your Uncle Jesse," said Jesse

"Fine, but how have you been doing lately?" asked Cooter

Before Jesse could answer, a reddish racecar stopped at the farm. The window rolled down and there was Bo in his racing suit. Right afterwards, Daisy arrived on her motorcycle and Luke was parachuting from a plane.

"Bo, Daisy, Luke!" shouted Jesse.

"We're so glad to see you guys," said Cooter.

"Hey Uncle Jesse! Hey Cooter!" shouted Bo, Daisy, and Luke.

"Bo, Luke. I met up with Jesse at the Boar's Nest yesterday and he and I fixed up the General Lee for you in the garage. Hey Daisy, I think Dixie's in good shape because Bertha Jo has been taking care of Dixie for you."

"Thanks Cooter," said Daisy.

"Yeah, thanks Cooter," said Bo and Luke.

"Hey, why don't we all go to the Boar's Nest," said Daisy "Uncle Jesse, Cooter, and I will go in Dixie and Bo and Luke will go in the General Lee."

When they arrived at the Boar's Nest they saw a woman who looked like how Daisy used to look.

"Hey, I'm Shea Lee. I'm new here," said the woman

"Hey, I'm Bo and this here is Luke," said Bo.

"So Bo, you're kind of cute. You mind showing me around a little bit?" asked Shea Lee sweetly.

"Sure Shea Lee," replied Bo."

"Hey Cooter, would you mind keeping an eye on Bo for me?" whispered Luke

"Sure, but why?" asked Cooter.

"Well I don't really trust her that's why. She hated me after I broke her heart and she seems suspicious. Okay?" asked Luke.

"Okay," replied Cooter.

So Cooter followed them into a forest.

"I brought some food with me. Want to have a picnic," asked Shea Lee.

"Sure," replied Bo.

While Bo was eating, Cooter saw Shea Lee pour something into Bo's drink.

"Hey Bo, I just poured both of us a drink. Here take it," said Shea Lee.

"Thanks," Bo replied.

Bo drank it, started to feel dizzy, and fell into unconsciousness.

"Sorry Bo. I like you but not that much," said Shea Lee.

Then from her basket that used to have food in it, she took out some rope to bind him and two pieces of cloth, one gag him and the other to blindfold him. So Bo wouldn't be able to take the gag off, Shea Lee took out some duct tape and put a piece onto his already gagged mouth.

Right after Shea Lee was finished tying up Bo she heard a snap. Cooter was trying to be quiet but a twig snapped under his foot. Shea Lee ran over to where the sound was and saw Cooter. She snuck up behind him and he didn't realize it until it was too late that she had tackled him to the ground. She was tying his hands and feet first.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Cooter.

"My boss told me to capture Bo and any witnesses. Now will ya just shush!" yelled Shea Lee.

"Who is you boss?" asked Cooter.

"Ya'll find out soon enough." said Shea Lee.

Then Shea Lee hit him in the head so hard that she knocked him out. Then afterwards, she gagged him with her bandana.

In Hazzard (at the Boar's Nest)

"Hey Daisy, have you seen Bo and Cooter lately?" asked Luke

"No I haven't, but why Cooter?" asked Daisy

"I asked Cooter to follow them because I was suspicious about Shea Lee." replied Luke.

At the hideout

Cooter woke up first. He opened his eyes and he saw Bo who was bound, gagged, blindfolded, and unconscious. They were both tied to chairs and the knots were very tight too.

"Mmph mmmph mmmph mmmmmph" _'Bo, Bo, Bo, wake up.'_

Suddenly Shea Lee and Mike walked in.

"Look here Mike, the shorter one's awake. It's Cooter right?" Shea Lee asked.

"Mmmmph mmmmmmmph mmmmmmph!" 'Untie my right now!' Cooter yelled through his gag.

"We're gonna leave ya'll here for a bit," said Shea Lee.

After they left the room, Cooter struggled to get his gag off and after struggling for a while he finally did.

"Ahhh, that feels much better," said Cooter.

"Bo, Bo, Bo wake up," whispered Cooter.

"Mmmmmmmmph," moaned Bo.


	3. Lukenapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Dukes of Hazzard, but I do own Mike and Shea Lee.

**Luke Napped**

In Hazzard

"Shea Lee, Shea Lee!" yelled Mike as he walked towards the Dukes.

"Hi, I'm Mike. I just moved here with my sister and I can't find her because she goes after every cute fella she sees. I have been asking everyone I see here. Ya'll seen her? Her name is Shea Lee."

"Yeah, we've seen her," replied Daisy, "she and my cousin went into the forest for a picnic. This is my other cousin Luke and I'm Daisy."

In the forest, near the Boar's Nest

"Hey Luke, Daisy look, here's a note!" yelled Mike.

_If you ever want to see your cousin again, meet me near Critter Creek at noon._

"It's not signed," said Daisy.

"It's almost noon now," said Mike, "maybe you can help me find Shea Lee after I help you find your cousin"

"Sure Mike. Thanks," said Luke.

"Can I drive with one of you because my sister has my car?" asked Mike.

"You can drive with me in Dixie," replied Daisy.

"Dixie?" asked Mike.

"Dixie is my white jeep," replied Daisy.

Back at the hideout

'I hope Mike comes back soon. I only agreed to this to get revenge on Luke for breaking my heart ten years ago. This was the first time I ever knew about his cousin.'

"Mmmmmmmmph," moaned Bo."

"Hey Bo, my brother and I will be bringing your cousin soon enough," said Shea Lee.

"Hey what did they ev-" Cooter started to say as Shea Lee put a thick piece of silvery duct tape over Cooter's mouth.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmph," yelled Cooter through his gag. He would not be able to take this gag off with his hands tied behind his back nor would it just fall off like the last one because this one was stuck to his lips.

"Well I've gotta go help my brother. See ya'll later," said Shea Lee.

Critter Creek

Daisy and Mike arrived a little earlier than Luke, which gave Mike some time to think of a plan.

'I know, I'll use Daisy as bait,' thought Mike. Then Mike knocked Daisy out with a harsh blow to the stomach when she got out of Dixie. Mike got some rope, duct tape and some cloths. He stuffed some of the cloths into Daisy's mouth and put a large piece of duct tape over it. He used half of the rope to tie her arms and legs. Luke arrived just as Mike finished tying up Daisy.

"Daisy, Mike, where are you?" Luke yelled with concern.

"Looking for us?" asked Mike as he held up a bound and gagged Daisy.

Before Luke could actually realize what was happening, he was tackled to the ground by Shea Lee.

"Remember me Luke?" asked Shea Lee.

Then Mike set Daisy on the ground and went to the car to get the chloroform, the cloths, the duct tape, and the rest of the rope. By the time he got back, Luke was already unconscious. He had a bruise on his head and one on his stomach.

"Shea Lee, what did you do to him?" asked Mike.

"Well, I have been so angry and hurt that he broke my heart that I decided to take my anger on him," replied Shea Lee.

"Well then, help me tie him up," said Mike.

"It will be my pleasure," replied Shea Lee.

I will try to write the next chapter as fast as I can and I will try to get the next chapter up with 5 reviews or by next weekend.


	4. The Dukes find out

1**_Author's Note: okay now this is one of my chapters. All the chapters after this one are going to be mine. So R&R. But do remember to give May Avlon (sorry if I got the name wrong) some credit since she came up with the story and asked me to finish it. She wrote the first 3 chapters. _**

**Dukes Find Out**

When Shea Lee and Mike got back to the hideout with Luke, they took him to the room with Bo and Cooter. After Mike tied Luke to a chair, he turned to Shea Lee.

"Lets go call the Boss and tell him that we got them," he said.

After they left, Bo got his gag****off and tried to get Luke to wake up.

"Luke. Come on cousin, wake up," said bo.

After awhile Luke woke up and got his gag off.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Seems that Shea Lee isn't really nice," said Bo, "What I like to know is who is behind this?"

"I have no idea," said Luke.

Just then Shea Lee, Mike , and Huey Hogg walked in.

"Well Well Well. It's the Duke boys and Cooter. Are you boys comfortable?" asked Huey.

"What do you want with us Huey?" demanded Bo.

"Just want to settle a little score," said Huey.

"Oh yeah. Well you can just forget it. You are the sneakiest, low down, and most stupid Hogg in Hogg history!" yelled Bo.

"Now Bo no reason to be mean," said Huey walking over to Bo, "That could get you... hurt!"

Huey hit Bo in the stomach.

"Hey leave him alone!" yelled Luke.

"Put that gag back on him," ordered Huey.

Shea Lee put Luke's back in his mouth. Luke and Cooter watched with looks of horror as Huey beat up Bo. When Huey was done, Bo was bleeding from his lip a little and had a black eye. He was passed out from it all.

"Well thats enough for now. Let's go," said Huey.

Shea Lee, Mike, and Huey left the three.

Luke looked at Bo.

'I hope we get out of this soon,' he thought.

Back in Hazzard, Uncle Jesse was driving Dixie and had Enos with him. When they drove by Critters Creek, they saw Daisy. Uncle Jesse stopped the truck and Enos rushed to Daisy. Enos untied Daisy and took the gag off.

"Daisy! Wake up!" he yelled cradling her in his arms.

Daisy's eyes fluttered and opened.

"Are you alright?" asked Uncle Jesse kneeling next to them.

"I think so," said Daisy sitting up.

"What happened?" asked Enos.

Daisy explained what happened.

"Well if Luke was here then he would of taken care of you," said Enos.

"Well we for a fact somebody has Bo and probably Cooter too. If Luke isn't here, then the same person must have him," said Uncle Jesse.

"What are we going to do?" asked Daisy.

"Don't worry Daisy I'll find the boys," said Enos.

"We'll help," said Uncle Jesse.

"Alright. We should go see if Roscoe and Cletus will help," said Enos.

They all got into Dixie and went back to town.

_**Author's note: Well there that chapter. Oh by the way GOTCHA! **_

**_YOU GUYS REALLY THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO KILL BO IN ANOTHER STORY! I'M NOT EVEN WORKING ON A STORY LIKE THAT! I got you guys good! Well you know what to do!_**


	5. The note Shea Lee finds out

1

**The Note/ Shea Lee finds out.**

Soon the word was around Hazzard that Bo, Luke, and Cooter were missing. Everybody was looking for clues that might lead them to the boys. Uncle Jesse and Daisy sat at the farm just in case they got a phone call, or a note.

"Uncle Jesse do you think we' ll find them?" asked Daisy.

"Oh course. We just can't give up. Besides we have the best dang police officer ever. We have Enos," said Uncle Jesse.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Uncle Jesse went to answer it. When he got there no body was there expect a note. Uncle Jesse picked up and went back inside.

"That's funny. There was no one there expect a note," said Uncle Jesse.

"Well read it," said Daisy.

"If you ever wanna see the boys and Cooter again bring 1 million dollars to Moonshine still #2. Don't bring any law of the boys and Cooter will be killed. You have 2 days. Huey Hogg," read Uncle Jesse.

"We better go tell Enos," said Daisy.

Back at the hide out Huey was explaining how he tricked the Dukes.

"So you see on Wensday we will have the boys and Cooter with us. When they give us the money we will kill the Duke boys," said Huey with an evil grin.

"Uh... boss do you really think killing them is nessarey?" asked Shea Lee.

"Yes. Why do think we shouldn't?" asked Huey.

"Well it's a little deep," said Shea Lee.

"Well live with it," said Huey.

Huey heard whispering in the other room.

"Mike go put duct tape on those Duke Boys to shut them up," ordered Huey.

'Man I just wanted revenge on Luke, but I didn't want to kill him. I better help them out.' Shea Lee thought.

Back in town, Uncle Jesse and Daisy showed Roscoe, Cletus and Enos the note.

"Well it could be a long shot but we better check the still site just to be sure," said Enos, "I guess it wouldn't do any good to tell you and Daisy to stay here."

"You got that right," said Uncle Jesse.

"Alright lets go," said Roscoe.


	6. The Escape Attpment

1**_Author's Note: Well here is the next chapter. I know this chapter is short, but I hope you like. Just to let you know, does anybody notice that Daisy and the boys switch bedrooms sometimes in the show? Sometimes the boys will have the bedroom by the front door and Daisy will have the bedroom by the kitchen. I just find that weird. NOW PLEASE_** **_R&R_** ****

**The Escape Attempt **

Nightfall.

Enos, Cletus, Roscoe, Uncle Jesse, and Daisy all went and checked out the still site. There was nobody there. They all sat at the Duke farm and tried to think of a plan but couldn't. After Enos, Cletus, and Roscoe went home, Uncle Jesse and Daisy got ready for bed.

"Uncle Jesse do you think we will ever get the boys and Cooter back?" asked Daisy.

"Now stop talking like that. Of course we will get the boys and Cooter back. Even if it's the last thing I do," said Uncle Jesse.

"I hope you're right. Because if we don't then reunions will never be the same," said Daisy.

As Jesse got to his room he said a prayer to bring his boys and Cooter back safely.

The Hideout.

Huey and Mike had fallen asleep. Shea Lee went into the room with Luke, Bo, and Cooter. She went and started to untie Luke and took off the gag.

"What are you doing?" asked Luke.

"I'm helping you," said Shea Lee.

"Why?" asked Luke.

"Because even though you broke my heart, I don't want to see you, Bo, or Cooter dead. Which that is what Huey wants to see," said Shea Lee.

Luke and Shea Lee got Bo and Cooter untied. Just as they were getting ready to leave, a gunshot went off.

"Noooo!" yelled...


	7. The Truth

1**_Author's Note: here's the next chapter. Thanks for the idea May!_**

_**Well R&R!**_

**The Truth**

"Nooo!" yelled Bo.

Bo caught Luke before he fell to the ground. Shea Lee turned around an was standing face to face with Huey and Mike.

"You sneaky son of a" Shea Lee started to say but was cut off by a slap in the face from Huey.

"You betrayed me. Now you can sit in here with them and watch Luke die," said Huey.

Huey and Mike left. Bo took off his yellow shirt exposing his light blue shirt and pressed it against Luke's shoulder. He saw Luke starting to fade.

"Luke keep those eyes open. Please stay awake," said Bo.

Luke's eye opened.

"That's it just stay with me cousin," said Bo.

Bo and Cooter talked to Luke trying to keep him awake. Soon Bo and Cooter had fallen asleep. Shea Lee went and took Luke and kept applying pressure to his wound.

"Shea Lee," whispered Luke.

"Shh. It's best you don't talk," said Shea Lee.

"Why did you leave?" asked Luke.

"I saw you with another woman named Daisy. You kissed her," said Shea Lee.

"Daisy is my cousin not my girlfriend. You were the only one I loved," said Luke just before he passed out. Shea Lee now regretted ever being a part. She started crying at the thought of losing Luke. The only man she ever loved.

**_Author's Note: i know it's short but the idea came and went. the next one i will try to make longer i promise._**


	8. The Standup

1**_Author's Note: well only 2 more chapters left and that's end of this story. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks May. Well R&R!_**

**The Stand up**

The next morning, Bo, Cooter, and Shea Lee were woken up by Mike yelling in the other.

"Listen Huey, I don't care what you did to that Duke boy, but slapping my sister was crossing the line. Now you better get outta here before I lose my temper!" yelled Mike.

Ol' Huey ran all the way to Chickasaw. Mike walked into the other room.

"You won't have to worry about him any more," said Mike.

"Good. We have to get Luke some help," said Bo.

"Come on I got a car we'll drive him to the hospital," said Mike.

They got Luke into the car and drove him to Tri-County. When they got there, Bo called the farm.

"Duke farm Jesse Duke speaking," said Uncle Jesse.

"Uncle Jesse it's Bo," said Bo.

"Bo where have you been?" exclaimed Uncle Jesse.

"I'll tell you later. Just get down here to Tri-County and hurry. Luke's been shot," said Bo.

Uncle Jesse and Daisy got there in 10 minutes and it usually takes 20.

When Daisy saw Bo and Cooter she ran and hugged them both.

"Oh Bo! Oh Cooter!" she cried.

"Are you all right?" asked Uncle Jesse.

"Yes," said Bo and Cooter.

"What happened?" asked Daisy.

Mike, Shea Lee, Bo, and Cooter explained what happened. Since Mike and Shea Lee did help them, the Dukes didn't press charges. Later a doctor came out and walked over to them.

"How is he?" asked Shea Lee.

"He did lose a lot of blood. But he is going to be fine," said the doctor.

All the Dukes let out a breath.

"But he is still unconscious," said the doctor.

"Is that good or bad?" asked Bo.

"Well the sooner he comes around the better," said the doctor.

"Can we see him?" asked Daisy.

"Yes. Follow me," said the doctor.

The doctor led them to Luke's room. All the Dukes rushed to Luke's side. Shea Lee just stood in the corner. All day the Dukes stayed there trying to Luke to wake up.

"Visiting hours are over," said a nurse.

The Dukes left, but Shea Lee stayed behind for awhile.

"I'm sorry Luke," said Shea Lee.

She kissed him and walked away.


	9. A Surprise for Shea Lee

1

**A Surprise for Shea Lee**

The next day, Bo went to the hospital to be with Luke. He sat there holding his hand talking to him to wake up.

"Come on cousin wake up please," pleaded Bo.

Luke's eyes remained closed. Bo went to get some coffee. While Bo was gone, Shea Lee sneaked in. She stood by Luke's bed.

"Hi Luke. Listen I just wanted to say that I'm leaving town. And if you never want to see or hear from me again, I understand," said Shea Lee.

She got ready to leave, when something grabbed her hand. She looked up and saw Luke's blue eyes looking at her.

"Don't leave Shea Lee. I love you," said Luke.

Shea Lee leaned down and kissed Luke. Bo came back in the room and saw this.

"Well it's about time," he said.

The three of them laughed. Luke got to go home the next night. A few nights later, Luke took Shea Lee out to the Boars Nest. They started dancing to "Bless the Broken Road," By Rascal Flatts. Luke started whispering the song to Shea Lee.

_Every long lost dream, lead me to where you are._

_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars._

_Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms._

_This much I know is true._

_Yeah God bless the broken road that lead me straight to you._

_Now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms._

_This much I know is true._

_Yeah God bless the broken road that lead me straight to you._

_Yeah God bless the broken road that lead me straight to you._

Luke lead Shea Lee back to the table. They sat in silence for awhile. Luke finally broke it.

"Shea Lee I just wanted to say I love you so much. I never meant to hurt you like I did. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you," said Luke.

Luke got down on one knee and pulled out a box.

"Shea Lee will you marry me?" asked Luke opening the box to show a diamond ring.

Shea Lee looked at him with tearful eyes.

"Yes," she said.

Luke slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed.


	10. Epilogue

1**_Author's Note: Well here's the last chapter. Hope y'all liked this story. Thanks May for all the help and for letting me finish this. Now please remember to give May some credit since the story was her idea first. Well R&R!_**

**Epilogue**

Well everything worked out in the end. Shea Lee and Luke were married at the end of the overland moonshine race. Bo was the best man and Daisy was the maid of honor. It was a beautiful wedding. Roscoe did the ceremony. Luke and Shea Lee decided to live in Hazzard. Surprisingly no body ever heard from Huey again. Some say he finally learned his lesson and decided never to go back to Hazzard. Some say Boss Hogg's ghost visited Huey and told him to stay away from Hazzard or he would be haunted by Boss' spirit forever. And so ends another Hazzard Reunion. Y'all come back now. Ya hear?


End file.
